


Endless Love

by diaryoflife12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryoflife12/pseuds/diaryoflife12
Summary: It been two years since Barry and Iris seen each other. What happens when they ran into each other again? Will they figure out whatever it is between them or go their separated ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to rewrite this story and make it a little better version of it. Enjoy & Leave a comment of what you think

It been two years since they seen each other after that one night that just happened. Sometimes it hard to be in the same place with the people you know.

She was with her friends getting coffee early in the morning while she seen him on his laptop doing whatever on it.

“Hey isn’t that Barry.” Her friend Felicity said, looking at him.

She sighs nodding. “Yeah. I haven’t seen him since that night.”

“Have you talk to him?” Felicity asked, moving up on the line.

“Have you talk to Oliver?” Iris mocked her.

Felicity laugh a little as she move up some more hearing the lady at the cash register.

“What can i get you?” The lady asked.

“Just get me a Green tea latte with whipped cream.” She told the lady before paying for her drink.

Iris order after her as she pay the lady then steps aside to wait for her drink. Both girls kept waiting until iris told her friend she had to used the bathroom.

She excused herself walking straight where the bathroom was at. She waited until she heard her name being called.

“Iris?”

Iris turned around seeing her Barry. She didn’t know what to call or say to him ever since she left that night.

She cleared her throat. “Hi Barry.”

“H-Hey, how are you?” He asked, still looking at her.

“I’m good you?” She had a politely smile that night.

“I’m okay.” He told her.

“Good.”

As she was still waiting for the person to come out they started having a conversation with each other. It was a good thing Barry could make her laugh still.

You could tell the spark between then were still there.

“Uh Excuse me for a second.” Iris pushed out the door and step right in the bathroom.

After a few minutes later, she came back out the door and was about to meet up with Felicity at the table when Barry step in front of her.

“Wait, Iris-” He paused just staring at her. “It was so great so see you.”

It was actually the truth. Barry felt glad to see iris again. He can tell it been two years and she hasn’t changed a bit.

Iris thought he was going to bring up that night but he didn’t. She really wanted to forget about it after not seeing him for the past two years.

She thought she forgot about it until he showed up today.

“You too Bear.” She said, truthfully “I will see around.”

She walk away finally going to meet up with Felicity. She took her drink and sat down across from her.

Felicity huffed. “It took you THAT long to use the bathroom.”

Iris rolled her eyes. Felicity was always dramatic sometimes. “No, had something to do.” She half lied.

“Uh huh well after work we going to this poetry lounge.”

Iris sucked her teeth. “Why?”

“Because you will love it and two Cisco invited everybody in the group chat on WhatsApp.” Felicity show Iris a bunch of text messages.

“Fine.” Was all she said while finishing her drink before leaving coffee shop to go straight to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy & Leave comment!!!! Tina is a made up character in this by the way.

Barry thought he was never going to see her again, but he glad he did. He even was at least glad they said a few words to each other.

Nobody really is perfect. People come in and out of your life often. He knew the situation between them could of been different, but it was too late.

Back at Star labs, Harry had the whole crew doing exercise. Almost everyone was out of breathe but mostly Cisco.

“Oh my god can we stop.” Cisco said, almost out of breathe. “I feel like I’m dying.”

“Cisco, working out isn’t that bad.” Barry said, doing sit-ups still.

“Oh really? You couldn’t climb a rope the first time we started.” Cisco stops doing jumping jacks while putting his hands on his knees.

Barry glares at him while Harry kept telling them to go faster or to start over again.

He stop working out as he watch everyone do all different type of exercise. He smirk just looking at him.

“Actually.”

Caitlin sighs, shaking her head. “Barry-” Before she finished her sentence, he already speed behind him and pull up his pants giving him a taste of his own medicine then ran off across the room.

Cisco had a painful expression on his face. “Oh my.” Barry stood there laughing.

He kept laughing until his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took his phone out his pocket and answer it immediately.

“Hello?”

“Barrrrrry.” He heard a happily voice.

“Tina, what’s wrong?” Barry step away from the crew for a minute.

“You never told me how to dressed for tonight.” She says.

He chuckles a bit listening to her. “My bad. Just dressed comfortable.” He already knew how she would react over the phone.

“Simple? Barry you know-” He cut her off.

“Tina, you will figure it out.” He told her. “Now I’ll be there soon.”

He heard her suck her teeth. “Okay fine. I love you.” She hangs up on him after she said those three words.

Walking back out, Barry put his phone back into his pocket as his team question him.

“Tina huh? You two seem to enjoy each other company.” A smirk appears on Cisco face.

“We only been together for two months.” He wanted to so bad to smack that smirk off his face.

“Yeah two months my ass.” Harry fake cough lowly making everyone laugh.

“Man you guys-”

“I was hoping you could come tonight.” Catlin eye him.

“Where?” He asked.

“Poetry night. Hello!” She rolled her eyes looking at him.

He scoffed going to grab his jacket. “No I’m good.”

“Yeah but Barry-” Before she could finish her sentence he rushed out of there fast.

Barry didn’t want to hang with the crew tonight not even be in some drama. He just wanted a free no drama zone.

He remember the last time they went out Harry got so drunk that he couldn’t make it out of the club. Harry got into fights with people and plus he stole some guy money.

Harry had to be escorted out by security that night. Of course he was embarrassed of what he done until he knew Cisco wouldn’t not leave it alone ever.

Shaking off that horrible memory, Barry step inside his apartment closing the door shut behind him then set the alarm.

He took off his shoes then walking straight to his room to see what he should definitely wear tonight.

Admiring himself in the mirror while changing clothes after clothes he finally sort out an outfit for tonight.

He speed off headed into the bathroom after leaving his clothes on the bed. He was in the shower taking care of his business while music was playing on his phone.

Lady Gaga just dance could be heard on his phone really loud throughout the bathroom. Few minutes later, he got out the shower and dry himself with his red towel then walked out going to his room.

Getting dressed sometimes for Barry wasn’t easy. He always tripped over something and becomes a nervous wrack.

Finishing dressed, he check himself in the mirror and check to see if he had everything he needed. He eventually speed off out the door going to meet up with his date.

Barry made sure he gotten Tina flowers since she used to complain about how guys she dated never show her how much she means to them or just never thought about getting her anything.

Arriving at Tina house, he parked his car and sat there for a second.

“You can do this.” He mutter to himself.

Right now Barry felt nervous like he never been on dates before when only him and Tina been together for two months.

He grabbed the flowers then got out the car closing the door shut than heading straight to her doorstep. He knock on the door and waited.

“I’m Coming!” He heard her voice.

Tina eventually opened the door and greeted him with a hug and a kissed on the lips.

His nerves were calming down a little. “These are for you.” He passed her the flowers with a smile on his face.

“Thank you baby.” She said, taking them from him.

Tina went to go put the flowers in a vase with water while Barry stood there.

“I’ll be out in a second.” She told him.

Barry walk inside looking as Tina grabbed her purse from the couch in the living room then headed out with him for the night.

About twenty minutes later, They were at the restaurant and already had order their food and drinks.

“You really look beautiful T.” He said, smiling while he lifted up her hand across the table and pressed it against his lips.

Tina blushed. “Thank you handsome.”

Dinner was going great with these two. Barry told jokes here making Tina laugh. He made sure she was having a good time.

“Barry do you see us getting married?” Tina questioned him.

He almost choked swallowing his drink he took a sip of.

“I’m sorry. What?” He stare at her completely off guard.

“Marriage silly. You know imagine us being married one day.” She sounded so happy like she already see a future with him.

Barry chuckle nervously. Marriage? He thought it to soon to even think about that. Him and Tina haven’t even made a year yet and she already talking about marriage.

He didn’t even know if they would be together for a long time or how their relationship would be. He knew marriage wasn’t going to be on his mind any time soon. It was much very to soon to talk about this.

He sip more of his drink feeling like he needed more then one drink to talk about this topic right now.

Tina knew she always been straight forward kind of person but every guy she been with she would always ask that question. The guy she be with either never call again or she began to be very clingy. She always wanted to get married but with Barry she was sure he was different.

She had hope he saw a future of them together. Of course maybe getting married someday.

“Barry.” She leans back in her seat staring at him.

Barry didn’t know what to say really. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings. He didn’t want to let her down. He wasn’t sure if they would last.

He distracted himself by asking the waiter for some more strawberry lemonade mojito. The waiter came with their food and they dig in.

They ate in silent until She opened her mouth to speak. “Barry. Well?”

He sighed still eating. “Look we only been together for two months and getting married should be the last thing on our mind including yours.” He kept eating his food.

“I get that but don’t you believe in soulmates?” He hope she wasn’t going to mention that.

Barry didn’t want to talk about the whole soulmate thing. He loved that word until it wasn’t his favorite anymore. He once believed in it but now it like the word doesn’t exist to him anymore.

“Tina, let just enjoy this date and see how this goes.” He stated, finish eating his food

Soulmates? Does that even exist anymore? Now or days everyone just so backwards.

Finishing their food and drink. Barry asked for the bill. He glanced at her and says. “Tonight was wonderful.”

She shake her head and sighed. “Yeah. Thank you babe.” She gave him a weak smile.

The waiter gave them the bill leaving it on the table. They both got up as Barry left money on the table before leaving out the door.

Going to his car, he felt like he could of let her down gentle but it wasn’t his nature. He opened the door for her then got in on his side.

He put his keys in the ignition then started it until he backed out of the parking lot then drove out onto the road.

“How about we do something fun tonight.” He said, rubbing her thigh with his hand.

Tina giggled blushing. “Hmm, I don’t know Bar.”

“Come on T.” He teased, glancing at her then look at the road again driving

“As long as you stay the whole night and don’t leave me.” She hated when Barry had to leave in the morning or in the middle of the night all she wanted was him for herself but unfortunately he was a busy man.

“We’ll see.” He says, driving straight back to her apartment


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Let me know if i should continue this story or not

The next day almost seem like blurry in a way but it wasn’t. Barry had a feeling Tina was going to curse him out later for leaving in the middle of the night again for the fourth time in the row.

Iris couldn’t believe Felicity actually showed up at her house last night just to make sure that she was actually coming to poetry night.

She scrolled through her Instagram on her phone to look through the pictures they took last night with each other. She had to admit that everyone including herself did enjoy it.

Busying herself looking through her explore page on instagram. She notice a DM from her coworker Linda.

She opened the message and seen Linda send an old photo of her and Barry together. Barry had his head buried in her neck while holding her close to him with his arms wrapped around her.

Iris seen her message after the picture that says. @Lindaparks: @iriswest still have this up huh? #Westallen

She chuckled reading the message as she rolled her eyes. While she put her phone away ignoring her DM she was in the middle of a meeting listening to everyone ideas and how they were going to make her boss restaurant bigger and better.

Being the owner and the boss of a restaurant was very hard most times. Iris loved being a cook and sometimes serving people their food and drinks also dessert but it can tiring sometimes.

After the meeting everyone went back to work a little longer.

“Ice tea lemonade and Dr. Pepper.” She said giving this couple their drinks.

“Thanks.” The guy mumbled lowly.

She went back into the kitchen behind the counter and put the tray down. She seen the chef putting food on the tray when people out of nowhere started screaming.

“Ahhh!”

“Where is Iris west?” She looked to see Gorilla Grodd and Trickster.

They a team now? Iris thought as she ducked and move behind the cabinet quickly.

“Iris, what do we do?” Her coworker Sarah sound scared and afraid.

She couldn’t believe she was about to do this but she took her phone out and speed dial his number immediately.

“Pick up Pick up.” She muttered.

Soon she heard his voice. “Iris?”

“Barry HELP! Gorilla Grodd and Trickster is here.” She felt herself about to panicked. “I’m at my job.”

She heard shuffling and movement on the phone. From there she didn’t hear nothing but the phone made a beeping sound.

“IRIS, WHERE ARE YOU!?” Iris looked up noticing the restuarant was pretty much almost destroyed.

She duck back down and hide trying not to move. Few minutes later, everyone heard a big blow of wind.

“Flash we meet again.” Slowly creeping back up to see what’s going. She watched Barry try to fight them both until she glanced to see the alarm button so she pressed it.

“Grodd, what you want?” Barry asked, getting up carefully off the floor.

“Iris west.” Was all he said. Grodd has always been a evil gorilla. He was good at controlling people mind that’s for sure.

Everyone in the restaurant hid under a table while hearing the commotion going on.

Barry kept fighting them until Grodd pushed him hard against the wall by the door making a picture frame fall from the wall.

“We will be back.” Grodd said.

Once grodd and trice left everybody came out of hiding and ran out the door. Barry got up slowly and quickly ran to see if someone was okay.

“Iris!” He yelled, scanning the kitchen looking for her.

“I’m here.” She got up slowly seeing him in his flash suit.

It been so long since they been in a crime scene like this.

“You okay?” He walked up to her carefully. He checked to see if she had any cuts or bruises.

“Im okay.” She told me.

“Thanks as always.” Iris felt very afraid. She didn’t know what both villains wanted from her. She was scared to find out.

Walking passed him out the kitchen, she look around seeing everything almost destroyed expect for a few tables and chairs.

She picked up the picture frame and just stared at it. She put the picture on the table then grab the broom and started cleaning up with the dust pan also.

“Iris maybe you should go home.” Barry said watching her closely.

She didn’t listen to him. All she could think about right now is what they want from me or is that she fired?

Sirens was heard down the street very loudly.

“Iris we should go.” He told her.

As she continued to sweep a little. Barry rushed to her and pick her up in his arm and speed out of there by carrying her.

Barry kept running and running until he stop at the door step of her house. He put her down then back up behind her.

Iris turned around and said. “Thanks again for your help.” She sounded upset like she did something wrong.

He wanted to reach out to her and comforted her but he realized it was probably to soon.

“You didn’t do nothing wrong.” Was all he said before leaving speeding down the street.

Iris unlocked her door with her key then stepped inside closing it behind her. She locked the door then went straight to her room.

Tonight she was happy she called him tonight. If she didn’t call him she didn’t know what she would do without him.

“Thank you Flash.” She mumbled with a smile on her face.

As she finished washing her face in the bathroom She walked out the bathroom and went back to her room.

Getting back in her bed, she seen two messages from Wally and Joe on her phone.

From: Dad

HEARD WHAT HAPPENED! CALL ME

From: Wally West

YOU OKAY!? YOUR JOB WAS ON THE NEWS

Tonight she didn’t want to talk to anybody so she wanted to be alone. Iris ignore her text messages while putting her phone to charge.

She eventually had to deal with it soon but for now all she wanted was peace and quiet. For the rest of the night she put the tv on and watch it until she fell asleep.


End file.
